


Far From Home

by The_annoying_fangirl



Series: I'm Glad She Has You To Look Up Too [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Birthday Party, Difficult Decisions, Far from home, Fluff, Peter Parker is a Genius, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is good with kids, Repunzel - Freeform, Toddlers, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, home sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_annoying_fangirl/pseuds/The_annoying_fangirl
Summary: Peter loves his little sister and the family he has built between May and the Starks, and he's not ready to let them go.(don't worry, barely any angst at all, mainly fluff)





	Far From Home

**Peter Parker: 18 years old**

**Morgan Peggy Stark: 2 years old exactly**

"Pe-er!" the young brunette hollered excitedly as the teenager walked into the living room. He smiled, setting the gift bag down and crouching down as she ran into him. He stood up and spun her around.

"Hey, Morgie! Happy birthday, princess!" he exclaimed, placing the tot on his hip. He had been on a road trip with Ned and MJ for the past two weeks visiting different colleges around America (funded by Tony of course), and the little girl had missed him. Shortly after she was born, Tony managed to convince the Parker's to move into the compound where he gave them their own floor, so Morgan was used to seeing Peter every day.

"Tank you! No! Pe'er stop!" she screeched in delight as he began to tickle her.

"What's the magic word?" he teased as she squirmed in his strong grasp.

"Daddy!!!" she shouted. Tony only laughed as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen which was open to the living room.

"Sorry, baby girl, I can't help you this time." he said.

"P-Pe'er s-sto-op! P-p-please!" she laughed as she kicked. He snickered and threw her over his shoulder where she continued to giggle and pound on his back.

"Hey, dad," Peter smiled, waving at Tony. It was a me he had started calling Tony not long after he moved in and no one really addressed it, it just became a normal thing.

"Hey, Pete, mind putting my daughter down before all the blood rushed to her head?" he asked. Peter grinned and gently tossed the small child onto the couch. She stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture.

"Very mature, Peter." Pepper smirked, walking into the room, already dressed for the party that would be happening later. He just grinned and gave her a hug.

"So how was your trip?" she asked, leaning down and lifting her daughter onto her hip.

"It was good! There are so many great choices!" he replied.

"Yeah, but still, you realized nothing can top MIT as it's your old man's Alma Mater." Tony said. Peter gave him a hesitant smile.

"Heh, yeah." he muttered, scratching the back of his neck as he looked over at his honorary sister. She noticed and gave him a big smile before reaching out for him. He gladly took her from her mother and gave her big kiss on the cheek. Tony noticed Peter's weird reaction and decided to comment on it later.

"Alright, Miss Morgan, are you ready for your party later?" he asked.

"Uh-huh! Mommy and Daddy go' boun' house!" she squealed enthusiastically, clapping her hands together. The young girl was extremely smart for her age, speaking incredibly well and already knowing how to read small words. Of course, Peter wasn't surprised. Not when she started walking at nine months and talking at 14 months. After all, she did have two geniuses for parents.

"Yeah? I heard you're having a certain theme..." he said, holding back a smile. Her eyes went wide with excitement and she nodded vigorously.

"Punzel!" she exclaimed, dancing in her big brothers arms.

"Repunzel?" he asked, as if he didn't already know. She nodded.

"Uh-huh, I have a d'ess!" she wiggled to get out of his arms and he set her down. She ran to theher bedroom on her little bare feet and he followed her.

"Look!" she pointed to the dress hanging on the closet door frame. It was a Repunzel costume.

"Mommy!" she called, beginning to bounce again, "Can I put the d'ess on now?!" she shouted.

"Sure!" the woman called back, smile clear in her voice. The young girl stood on her tip toes, trying to reach for the dress. Peter smiled and grabbed it for her. He quickly helped her change into the dress before she slipped on little matching purple slippers.

"Pe'er?" she asked when she was done.

"Yeah?"

"Can you b'aid my hair? Like in de mo'ie?" she asked. He nodded and grabbed the supplies out of her nightstand and gestured for her to sit in front of him. She sat patiently as he gently French braided her hair. He had watched many different YouTube videos and practiced on his aunt May for months after the child was born for the soul reason of doing her hair. It wasn't unpopular for her to run into his room just one floor down from hers to ask him to do her hair before school, and Peter never said no. When he finished she stood and twirled around, smiling at him.

"Aw, you're so beautiful!" he exclaimed, picking her up. She blushed and giggled before kissing him on the cheek.

"Wuv you bubba." she muttered.

"Love you too, sweetie."

~~~

Parties for toddlers were extremely exhausting, especially when the birthday girl had as much energy as Morgan did, and by the time it was all over and they all arrived back at the compound, she was dead asleep. Tony carried her to her room and tucked her in as Pepper got ready for bed and Peter hung out in the kitchen, making himself and his father figure hot chocolate.

Tony walked out after putting his daughter to bed and pulled Peter in for a hug.

"Thanks, kid." he said.

"No problem, I'm always happy to be a jungle gym for Morgan and her rambunctious group of friends if it makes her happy." he chuckled. Tony smirked.

"I don't know how you did it. My back hurt just watching you." he said.

"That's because you're old and I'm not." he teased.

"I resent that."

"You always do." the two chuckled before Tony spoke again.

"So, really, colleges? You've been accepted, you've visited most of them twice at this point, and done all of your research. Now all you gotta go is choose MIT and your set." Tony said. He really didn't care which college Peter went to, as long as the kid was happy and getting the education he deserved, Tony was okay with it, but he knew MIT was Peter's dream school and he was in. He wasn't sure why Peter even went on that long trip. He assumed just for fun before he had to start being an adult.

"Well, MIT, isn't the only option." Peter said. Tony paused. Peter had been talking about getting into MIT since he met the kid. He had asked Tony all sorts of questions about it from the very beginning, so where was this coming from?

"Like what?" he asked. Maybe Peter had just found out about a better school and wanted to go there instead... Not that any school was better than MIT.

"I don't know... ESU, NYU, NYCCT... Things closer to home." he said. Tony blinked.

"Peter... Do you want to go to one of these colleges because they are top picks or because they're near by?" Tony asked. Peter looked down at the floor and shrugged.

"I don't know, I just don't know if I need to go all the way go Massachusetts to get an education, you know?" he said.

"Peter, what's this about? You've never cared about staying close before." he said. Peter bit his lower lip.

"I don't know if I can stay that far away from her." he mumbled. Suddenly it clicked and Tony didn't know why he didn't realize it sooner.

"You don't want to go because you don't want to be far away from Morgan." he said. Peter nodded and added sheepishly:

"And... You..."

Tony sighed and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Pete, you shouldn't let us hold you back, it's not like we're going anywhere." he said.

"I know, Dad, it's just... I've only just got you guys, you know? A family besides May and I. I'm not ready to leave." he said.

"First of all, phones. Second of all, private jet. If you're really worried about being away from your sister, you shouldn't be. If you honestly think I'm not flying you down here every weekend and every Holiday including freaking National Taco day, you're wrong. Plus, if you ever get homesick, I'll fly you here in a heartbeat and we can work out your missed classes later." Tony promised. Peter nodded, seeking to relax some.

"So, Peter, where do you want to go?" he asked. Peter's face slowly broke out into a smile.

"MIT."

"Thats my boy."


End file.
